Blood Lust
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Harry discovers Lucius is a vampire, and he also discovers... that he is in love with the vampire. Blood, VampireAU, Smut


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 2935

Title: Blood Lust

Note: Happy Birthday to me! I wanted smut, so I wrote smut. *Sings* Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, I know you love drarry, but here is some larry...Also, somewhat AU, and adding a twilight reference because, well, I can. PS. Don't own that either.

Warnings: Blood, VampireAU, Smut

* * *

Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

Care of Magical Creatures: Occamy- write about being kind to someone who wronged you

Olivanders: Write about a Slytherin

* * *

Hogwarts

Yearly:

Prompt 302 [Pairing] Lucius/Harry

Word 239 [Word] Erotic

* * *

If anyone told Harry he would be in a bar, drinking whiskey with Lucius Malfoy after the war, he would tell them they were crazy. After all, Lucius Malfoy had tried to kill him. Yet, here he sat, perfectly content with drinking with the older man. After the end of the war, he and Draco had become civil with one another, and by extension, the Malfoy family had been indebted to him. He not only saved Draco's life, but although Mr Malfoy ended up in Azkaban, he had been let out early due to the part he played in saving his life.

"Thank you, Potter," Lucius said.

"Call me Harry," he replied, his voice sounding strange even to his own ears.

"I wouldn't dream of being so informal with you," Lucius said, sipping his own whiskey neat.

"Why is that?" Harry asked, strangely curious.

"Because I…" Lucius seemed to forget himself as someone cut themselves in the next booth, and he was up like a flash of lighting. Harry noticed the red blood dripping onto the table, and before he could blink, Lucius Malfoy was no longer in the room. Harry saw that a woman had broken a glass, and the shards were covering the table. The waiter came over and cleaned it up quickly, but since Harry felt a bit queasy, he paid for the drinks and found Lucius outside in the alley. Lucius was holding onto the wall, and it seemed like he was crushing the bricks as pieces came off into his hands.

"Mr Malfoy, um, are you alright?" Harry asked curiously.

"Stay away from me," he said in an official tone, but something was wrong, and Harry never listened to reason. It was clear that Lucius was overcome with anger, but even as he saw red, Harry still walked over, trying to help.

"You're an idiot," Lucius growled, and within seconds Harry was disarmed and pinned against the wall in the alley. Harry could feel the unnatural strength, and realised his mistake. Lucius looked into his eyes, and Harry was hypnotised by something erotic in Lucius's eyes. He saw the fangs grow in his mouth, and his tongue flicked across his pale white lips as he held Harry still, his mouth lowering onto Harry's neck. His vision was swimming and Harry felt no pain as the vampire fed from him. When Lucius pulled away from Harry, Harry was feeling faint, and he must have passed out, because when he awoke he was in the Malfoy Manor, on the couch.

It was quiet, and Harry noticed his glasses on the table next to him. He was lying on a blood red couch, and he was sure he must have had too much to drink, and Lucius had been gracious enough to bring him here to sleep it off. He didn't remember much after leaving the bar.

* * *

"Harry, I'm glad your awake," Lucius said, sitting down beside him.

"What happened? I had the strangest dream," Harry muttered. He felt his blood rushing to his head as he sat up, and Lucius helped him lay back down. Only then did Harry notice how much younger Lucius looked. As if he had taken an aging potion.

"Your not, you can't be…" Harry muttered as the realisation hit him. He tried to get to his feet, but he was unsteady on his feet and knocked into the table.

"Harry, sit down, please, I won't harm you," Lucius said. His grey eyes alight with an emotion Harry had never seen on him before.

"You know, Malfoy, there's a special section in Hell reserved for people like you," Harry muttered as he took his seat again, knowing he couldn't Apparate in the state he was in, and he didn't have his wand.

"That's good, because I'd hate to have to stand in line," Lucius replied, and Harry could have sworn that he was _joking_ with him.

"If I am not in danger, where is my wand?" Harry asked.

"Right over there, next to where I put your glasses," Lucius said, he was wearing the patent-Malfoy smirk, and when Harry looked over he saw that his wand was indeed right there, resting on the table. He hadn't seen Lucius move, and last time he saw a blur before he moved, so it was safe to say it had been there since he woke up.

"Oh," Harry replied. It took him a while before he recalled the discussion in the bar, previous to the mishap in the alley, and realised that since he had woken up, Lucius had not been calling him Potter. He thought about asking why, but instead he remained silent.

"I can read your mind, and the reason is because one I form a bond with someone, the call of their blood becomes stronger, and once I drink from you, then there is a connection between the two of us," Lucius said.

"Is that why you look younger?" Harry blurted without thinking, clearly this was surprising to Lucius, as his eyebrows raised slightly as he pushed his long blond hair behind one ear.

"Harry, let me explain," he started and proceeded to start from the beginning. It appeared that during the war, once Bellatrix had learnt of the Malfoy family changing allegiance, she had cursed Lucius to start aging in reverse, meaning he would become younger and younger. Since Malfoy was desperate, he had decided to transform himself into a vampire, which would halt the reverse aging process.

"But, if the aging is halted, why do you look so much younger?" Harry asked curiously.

"I used a glamour, Harry, it took me too long before realising what was happening, and although I am many years your senior, you can see I don't look like I am old enough to have a son Draco's age," he said.

"So you have been lying about your age all this time?" Harry asked, suddenly overcome with a wave of strong empathy for the man, although he knew Lucius did man-handle him in an alley and drink his blood. Lucius nodded. It was curious to Harry that he didn't question the motives of the man who volunteered to become a vampire to remain with his family. Lucius looked lonely, Harry moved his hand onto Lucius's lap, taking the pale white hand into his own.

"You are not repulsed by me," Lucius said, it was a statement, but Harry nodded anyway.

"I should leave, Lucius," Harry said, suddenly dropping the hand, and Lucius realised why instantly, the blood drinking was such an intimate process that it sometimes had some results Lucius was sure Harry wasn't ready to deal with—intense lust.

"This isn't unnatural," Lucius said, although Harry was already getting his things together in order to leave.

"I just," Harry started, but he didn't finish his sentence before he heard Draco coming downstairs, they passion didn't evaporate entirely, but the worst of it was gone as soon as the threat arose of him getting caught with Draco's father, although Lucius was extremely attractive.

"Harry, did you drink too much?" Draco asked curiously.

"Yeah," he said sheepishly, his hand muddling his already messy hair even more, and he could feel Lucius's intense gaze on him as he spoke. "I was just about to leave." So now that Harry told Draco he was leaving, there was nothing more to be done than for him to go, although the thought of separation between them felt wrong to Harry. He knew he needed to go home and think about what had happened.

* * *

The relationship came as quickly as a hurricane, without warning Harry felt himself irrevocably drawn to Lucius, and he realised that after only four days of not seeing the man, he longed to send Hedwig over and ask him out on a date. He wasn't sure if it was the effect of the blood being drunk from his neck, or just seeing how incredibly good-looking the man was for the first time, but he wanted to see him again, desperately.

_Harry,_

_The effect of the blood drinking would have worn off by now, I would like to see you again sometime, please let me know if you would want to go out again._

_Lucius_

He held the letter like it was precious, he couldn't believe that Lucius wanted to see him again. His mind was blank as he called Hedwig over, he didn't know what to say. He longed to see him, yet he was fighting with himself about it. He was paused to write a no, when instead what he ended up with was this.

_It's a date xxx_

As soon as the letter was sent he realised what he had done, he had acted like a lovesick teenager and he had just sent someone a letter confirming a date, which might not have been a date...He was smacking his head. "Stupid Harry Potter," when the owl returned once more. Harry was confused, surely there was no need after they had agreed to meet up again.

_I can't wait xxx_

_Lucius_

Harry felt his face go red as he took the note from the owl, as well as two long stemmed roses, one white, and one red. He walked over to the kitchen, humming to himself, as he placed the two roses into a large heart shaped vase, putting them right next to his bed. He knew it was still hours until he saw him, but he couldn't help but toss out his entire cupboard looking for the right outfit. He wasn't even sure that Lucius was gay, surely, he was married. Was Harry really willing to risk it for another date with him? The scary honest answer was yes, he wanted the man, and if Lucius felt the same, as the note and roses suggested, he wouldn't be able to say no. He had always thought Draco was attractive, but something about his childhood nemesis still seemed immature, whereas Lucius was all full-blooded man.

* * *

Harry was nervous as he walked into the bar they had chosen to meet at, he couldn't help how his emerald green eyes kept sweeping the crowd, looking for the man he was here to see. Lucius was wearing a black cloak with silver details, and when he met Harry's eyes he smiled. It seemed like he walked over to Harry with exaggerated slowness, as if to tease him. Harry was sure it was just to keep up appearances, although tonight he looked nothing like Lucius Malfoy. That was until Lucius reached him, and using the guise of the loud music, he leaned in and whispered: "Enjoy the show?"

"Tease," Harry whispered back and felt the blood rushing to his face, as well as other areas of his body.

"You get what you pay for, sweetheart," Lucius said with a smirk.

"To hell with that. I want a refund," Harry shot back in response.

"I'll get us some drinks," Lucius said, and was gone in a flash. Harry wondered if he should be drinking around the other man, as he was already flirting scandalously. "Whiskey, neat," Lucius said, handing him the drink.

"What the hell," Harry said, taking a sip. It wasn't long before Harry and Lucius were a couple of drinks in, grinding on the dancefloor. Harry felt like he was being pulled by an invisible line. It was clear that Lucius had more in store for him than just friendship. "Let's go," Lucius said, Harry could feel him breathe, ragged, and shallow. Lucius took his hand, pulling him through the people until they reached the door, then he Apparated them straight into his bedroom.

Harry blushed when he realised where they were, but he couldn't help himself being overcome with excitement. He knew he should feel guilty, but the alcohol and the atmosphere of the club had him too far gone to feel anything but lust.

"Is this because of what happened?" Harry managed to ask.

"No, Harry, I wanted you even before that," Lucius replied and Harry could tell this was true. That was the last words between them before Lucius's lips descended on Harry's and the kiss became heated and passionate. Harry felt Lucius's mouth on his neck and he shivered. But it was clear Lucius knew he wasn't ready for another feeding, so he simply kissed the skin, making it tingle where the two small holes still stayed as a reminder of that day in the alley.

He pushed Harry backwards towards the bed, and then let out a low growl. It wasn't like in the alley, it was all passion, no anger. Harry watched Lucius as he undressed himself slowly, dropping his robes to the floor. His eyes on Harry all the time as he moved. Harry's excitement grew as he watched Lucius advance on him.

"You're overdressed, Harry," he said in a low sultry voice. Harry blushed, but removed his own robes quickly, and their kiss resumed almost instantly.

After they were satisfied, Lucius was lying on the bed naked, and Harry's hand were gently stroking across his pale chest. The curtain was open and the starlight seemed to shimmer on his lover's pale chest. Momentarily looking out the window at the stars, Lucius knew what was on Harry's mind.

"Let's go outside then," Lucius said, he reached down to toss Harry's robes at him, which Harry caught.

"Can we?" Harry asked curiously.

"Of course," he replied with a grin, pulling on his own robes, making the only evidence of their romance his messy hair, which was usually very carefully in place. Lucius heard Harry's thoughts, moving to smooth his hair back.

"Don't," Harry said stopping him with a hand. "I like it." Harry could have sworn Lucius looked almost embarrassed by this display, but he didn't react to it.

As soon as they left the room, Draco spotted them.

"Ewww father," he complained, clearly knowing very well what happened.

"Oh grow up, Draco, your dad is hot," Harry said.

"What? Going to start calling him daddy now?" Draco spat back.

"Maybe I will," Harry replied, and Draco went even paler. Lucius let out a booming laugh at this reply.

"I hope my boyfriend wasn't too mean to you," Lucius said to his son, stopping all conversation.

"Oh father stop it, you will be bored of him by morning," Draco replied and left without another word.

"I," Harry started. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear that he was just a one night stand for Lucius.

"I wouldn't have said that if I didn't think it was more than that," Lucius said, setting Harry at ease.

"So, I'm your _boyfriend_ now?" Harry said with a cheeky grin. Lucius nodded, taking him by the hand. Then he picked Harry up, making Harry laugh.

"Let's go look at those stars," Lucius replied, carrying his lover downstairs into the garden.

Lucius grabbed a cloak off the rail, the one with the gold detailing he wore on their first meeting. He wrapped it around Harry like a blanket, and Harry almost started feeling amorous again just from smelling Lucius all around him. He carried Harry out the front door, and then lay him down on the grass, and then lay down himself, positioning Harry so his head was on Lucius's chest.

"I could lay out here all night," Harry said, his voice breaking the silence. Harry turned his head, tempted to look at the man he was snuggling with on the grass.

"Remember to look up at the stars and not down at your feet," Lucius said. "You can check me out later." He added at Harry's confusion. Harry laughed, and he felt the vampire's heart start to race.

"I can't believe I'm dating a vampire," Harry said. "A married vampire."

"Narcissa doesn't approve of my choices, we are going through a divorce. I know that it doesn't make this right, but I was tired of waiting, I didn't want to stay away from you any longer," Lucius replied. Harry could tell speaking of this had calmed his racing libido.

* * *

Harry was sitting in his bachelor flat, dreaming about his last time with Lucius, it had been more than a week since they had last seen each other, and he longed for the older man's touch. His hand touched the pin prick marks in his neck, brushing them lightly, giving blood to Lucius had become erotic to him, almost as much as the act of their lovemaking. Harry was sitting by the window, wondering if he needed to give himself the release he was craving, when he heard a noise.

He opened the window to look at what was going on, and saw none other than his lover outside his window. Once he opened the window, Lucius jumped in through the window.

"Lucius," Harry said skeptically, "what in Merlin's name are you doing?"

"It occurred to me I've never snuck through your window," Lucius said. Harry laughed, the thought of them sneaking around like naughty teenagers wasn't something that occurred to him.

"Oh, you think you're smooth now," Harry replied cheekily.

"I do believe you are impressed by my show of strength," Lucius replied, trying to prevent his face from turning to a grin.

"Come on, this isn't _twilight,_ next time, use the Floo," Harry replied, "but, since you are here now, I have a situation you can assist me with."

All talking stopped again as he proceeded to ravage the man in front of him. He made quick work of both their clothes, before closing the open window and taking Lucius to bed.


End file.
